Curly
Curly "Gamerbane" Rosé~ is a Sergeant Major in th''e Paramilitary Gamer Disestablishment Forces (PGDF)'' and a part of the ruling council of the MFGC. As well as the their work in bringing hit video game [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Under_Night_In-Birth Under][https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Under_Night_In-Birth '' Night In-Birth Exe:Latest] to ''EVO2019, they also are a key proponent in anti-gamer violence across the world. Background Early Life After a traumatic car related experience, Curly Rosé~ (SSR) was born in the streets of Moscow in 19XX. Having a relatively normal childhood, that all changed when they were introduced to Enriqueta, the Archduchess of [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gamer Gamers] in Russia. When Enriqueta said like a good six or seven shitty gamer takes in a row, the young Rosé~ couldn't handle it and poked her eyes out in a fit of (non-gamer) rage. With gamer blood on their hands and nowhere to go, Curly retreated to the sewers in order to recuperate from the gamer damage. Whilst there, they encountered PGDF Commander Sasha Glukhovsky, who noticed the gamer blood upon Curly's non-gamer hands. Upon hearing the tale of how shitty gamer takes could really be, and how awful video games were, Curly asked to join the PGDF in order to put gamers and video games in their places. Gamuerilla Warfare A decent couple of years of training and shit passed and then Curly was sent to [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Liverpool Liverpool, England] for some arbitrary reason to do with the Great Gamer War or something. It was during this time drafted in Liverpool that Curly discovered their fighting style, of manifesting an astral projection of Elphelt's 5H in order to out-footsies the opponent. Many years and dead gamers later, the war had all but ended with a resounding loss for the anti-gamer faction. In a final message to the 5H wielder, Commander Glukhovsky asked Rosé~ to stay in the merseyside area in order to destroy gamers by infiltrating their very ranks. With this solemn task from their commander, Curly looked to the MerseysideFGC, a group of gamers whom they thought to massacre with oppressive normals and grenade okizeme. Merseyside Espionage Upon enterring the merseyside fighting game community, Curly was not quite as disgusted as would be expected when seeing a gamer faction. Instead, the Sergeant Major quite liked playing Guilty Gear Xrd Rev 2, as one character had an almost identical moveset to they themselves. The discovery of obscure fighting game Under Night In-Birth Exe:Latest would end up giving Curly a new goal, that threatened to eclipse their anti-gamer beliefs, getting under-night to EVO. This task actually wasn't that hard if we're being honest, they just went up to Mr. Wizard by using underground anti-gamer transglobal pipelines to get to America and exchanged liquid gamer from the bodies of his past enemies for an Under Night EVO spot. Only after leaving the negotiations did Curly remember their objective to destroy gamers by infiltrating their ranks. To this end, they contacted the Locust Swarm™ to attack Mandalay Bay once the time of evolution came upon them. With this goal fulfilled, they returned back to the merseyside, where a new challenge awaited them... Wishing Upon an SSR When hearing about the development of a new [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Arc_System_Works Arc System Works] game, Granblue Fantasy Versus, Curly's anime senses wouldn't help them to resist the lure of the game. Before the launch of the fighter, they decided that playing the mobile game (in a non-gamer way) would be essential for picking the best wife, since to their knowledge, no granblue characters shared their exact real-life moveset in the same way as in Guilty Gear. After successfully coercing a few unfortunate gamers into granblue addiction, it happened: Their anti-gamer identity was discovered by a gang on unknown characters, who kidnapped Rosé~ and took him to a conveniently abandoned warehouse. They gave them an choice, "get absorbed into granblue and forget your anti-gamer takes, or die here". These words could only make Curly strike a sly smile, and proclaim their catchphrase: "You don't understand... I've never once walked back on a take." Using Chain Shift to get out of their bonds, Curly proceeded to 5H each and every one of his captors in a bloody rampage that would become legendary in years to come. After catching the final retreating opponent with Rifle Stance YRC, Curly unmasked the goons to see who they really were. To their surprise, they all appeared to be members of the PGDF, the organisation which they believed to be long-dead after the Great Gamer War. Conclusion The troubling news about the PGDF was like +7 on block (yikes) against Curly, and it caused them to think deeply about their life and mission up until now. With a heavy heart and a reformed mind, figuring out what to do next was simple. Track down the remains of the PGDF, and figure out if they had truly gone against their anti-gamer takes, and if Commander Glukhovsky was still alive as some great deception played on them. And So Their Journey Continues... (At Sanctuary Bar every Wednesday and Saturday.) Category:Guilty Gear Player Category:Under Night Player Category:Unknown Age Category:MFGC Top Brass